Deathless
by 13teen
Summary: "It's Heaven! I'll be saved! I won't be eaten! Oh, please, god let it be Heaven!" OC/Legolas.
1. Chapter One: Out of the Woods

_**So this is my first**_ **Lord of the Rings** _ **fanfiction. I'm a huge fan of both the books and Movies. I know that there are some hardcore fans out there that hate it when someone changes the story or adds in new characters, but this is fanfiction. If you aren't a fan of those types of stories, don't read this one and don't flame at me.  
Ideas for this story have been nagging at me for a year, so I finally decided to write it out and post it on this lovely website.  
**_ _ **Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to try extremely hard not to make my original character a Mary-Sue, I'm not a huge fan of stories with a Mary-Sue, so hopefully this won't go south.  
Also it's a little different than other LTR fic's I've read.  
**_ _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"Fear not death for the sooner we die, the longer we shall be immortal."_  
 _\- Benjamin Franklin._

* * *

 **Chapter One: _Out of the Woods_**

 **Chapter Quote: _"I'm . . ." I trailed off and gave the old man a what-the-fuck look. "What?"_**

* * *

"It's freezing!" Serena whined from beside me as we walked through the streets of Melbourne, avoiding puddles and people as we strode down the sidewalk together.

We decided to head out for coffee; why were we up so early? Because Serena is Satan, that's why. I don't even like coffee, so it was tea for me, though I still don't know why we had to be up so goddamn early just for tea and coffee.  
 _Too early and too cold._

"Yes, I heard you the last five times." I sighed as I snuggled deeper into my red coat; the fur inside tickling my nose as I did so. "Besides we're almost there."

Being up so early was making me cranky. And it was my only day off in god knows how long. I should be sleeping in my warm comfy bed; huddled beneath the thick blankets.

"Grumpy." Serena accused as I replied with sticking my tongue out at her, which I regretted immediately as a cold gush of wind attacked it with a wrath so strong I thought it'd freeze off. "I'm so keen for a mocha."

"And a brownie." I added.

"Yes!" She laughed while tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. "With a crap load of whip cream." I smiled at her as we were separated by a large group that had crossed the intersection just ahead of us.

"I hate people." Serena muttered from beside me; startling me so much I jumped, but she didn't seem to notice as we continued to make our way towards the crossing. When we finally reached the intersection we stood in companionable silence as we waited patiently for the little red man to turn green. I was grateful that I had enough sense to wear jeans and sturdy black boots, unlike my friend who claimed she wouldn't be caught dead wearing the hideous black monstrosities that I called shoes, and instead dressed herself in leggings and heels.

Another blast of cold air sent shivers up my spine, the cold settling in deep to my bones as the figure finally turned green; signaling us to walk.

We made haste to cross the road while trying to weave around the massive crowd of people as we tried to stick together.

We were almost there; the curb only a few meters away.

I heard the squeal of tires before I saw the car. But suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, it was there, racing towards us; looking as if it lost control on the slippery surface of the road. And all the while the only thing I could think about was how banged up and shitty it looked.

It was so close now that I had the delusion that I could see my reflection in the glass of the windshield. I didn't try to get away, I didn't try to run, I didn't do anything I thought I would do if I were ever in this situation.

Instead I faced Serena who looked like a deer caught in head lights and shoved with all my might; propelling her across the rest of the way and onto the side walk.

"ROBBIE!" I've never heard her scream so loud before.

There was pain, like a truck full of bricks rammed into me; though it was just a car. _Just_ a car. It felt like I was flying, but only for a few seconds before I came crashing back down to the solid ground beneath me. The crack of my skull smashing against the pavement was terrifying; I couldn't stop myself from hyperventilating.

 _I'm dying._

The white dots fading in and out around my vision gave me this revelation.

 _I'm dying a virgin._

Suddenly Serena came into view, though she was blurry, but I knew it was her because her big brown eyes were gazing down at me with so much concern that all I wanted to do was tell her that I was going to be fine.

That everything was going to be okay.

But that was a lie.

* * *

I was on the edge of sleep. Somewhere in between being awake and dead to the world.

I could hear chirping.

I sat up a little too quickly and rubbed at my eyes before opening them, only to be blinded by the sun that was way too freaking bright for my liking. Trying again and squinting slightly against the harsh light, I took in my surroundings with my still blurry vision and frowned.

This . . . wasn't right.

Something was off.

And where was Serena?

 _Serena!_

I started to panic, looking around the meadow I sat in, hoping beyond hope that she would pop out from behind a tree and explain how this was all an elaborate prank.

Images of the shitty looking car swerving towards us entered my mind.

Serena's scream still echoed in my ears.

And now I was here.

Where _was_ here?

Was I dead? Was Serena dead? No . . . I pushed her out of the way, right? Am I remembering correctly?

 _Is this supposed to be Heaven?_

I took in my surroundings properly this time. All around me were flowers; the types I had never laid eyes on before, but they ranged in all colours and stood at different heights. And there were trees, so many trees; too tall and almost too green.

To say I was confused was an understatement.

 _Why the fuck am I in a forest?_

Getting up, failing, and getting up again on shaky legs; I stumbled towards a random direction and looked around for any sign of life.

Well, if I was dead and this was Heaven, than I'd better start looking for other dead people, right? _Where's Ghandi?_ I wasn't impressed. Wasn't Heaven supposed to be fantastic? That's what the all door knocking Christians liked to tell me every time I answered the bloody door.

Well, where were the fluffy clouds and my very own naked Channing Tatum feeding me chocolate covered strawberries while having my feet rubbed by Christian Bale?

This was an absolute let down. I died and I haven't seen one sexy naked male since I woke up.

I sighed heavily and continued to march along; obviously to nowhere in particular.

Maybe this was just a vivid dream. Maybe I'll wake up at any moment in the hospital; a doctor will tell me that it was a close call, that I had a concussion. Serena will be there with her boyfriend, Mitch, and she'll be fine.

But what if I was actually dead?

Oh god, no, this can't be real.

I had almost finished my training. I would've been a midwife by this time next year. I would've had my dream job.

There was still so much I wanted to do.

And now, well . . . you know.

And who was going to feed Larry?

My poor goldfish.

Serena wouldn't let him die, right?

Too lost in my thoughts and not watching where I was going led to me tripping over on whatever I tripped on. A small squeak escaped my lips when I landed face first onto the wooded forest floor.

The need to cry consumed me.

 _Don't be a little bitch, Robyn._

I ordered myself, forcing the tears back as I picked myself up off the ground and dusted myself off. With my head held high in fake confidence, I strode in the direction I thought would lead me to the big guy in charge, but not before tripping again.

* * *

I had no idea how long I had been walking for, but judging by my aching feet and the sun looking like it was just about to set, I'd say about a couple of hours. And goddamn I was hungry. Do you even get hungry when you're dead? I had a lot of questions for the almighty lord above.

A snap of a twig brought me out of my thoughts, stopping me dead in my tracks.

 _That was me, right?_

Wait, what if this wasn't Heaven?

Oh god. . .

Why did I just assume?

I'm going to die!

 _Again . . ._

No, it's nothing. You've watched too many horror movies for your own good! But the sky was growing darker, you knew shit was about to hit the fan when it got darker. This was it; some terrifying beast was going to pounce on me when I wasn't looking.

What had I done to end up in Hell? Surely that's where I was. I admit that I did steal that lip-gloss when I was ten, but that was one time! It doesn't even count!

Another snap and I was outta' there like a bat out of hell. There was no way I was sticking around to have my head bitten off by some terrible beasty.

I sprinted through the forest, noticing that the trees around me were becoming a lot less crowded. Maybe this was a test? Did I have to find my way to Heaven? Was this Limbo? To me it made sense, Limbo was where lost souls roamed between Heaven and Hell; maybe I was one of these souls and all I had to do was find my way.

I must be losing it.

I panted, but willed my legs to keep going. I refused to look behind me, mainly because I didn't want to see a shit scary monster chasing after me, but also because I knew that if I did glance behind that'd I'd trip and be eaten alive.

 _Too many horror movies!_

I saw something in the distance. I squinted, but it didn't make a difference. It seemed to be glowing, and orange. A light maybe? The words _'don't go into the light'_ ran through my head.

 _It's Heaven! I'll be saved! I won't be eaten! Oh, please, god let it be Heaven!_

I pushed my legs to go faster, getting closer and closer towards the strange glow that just had to be Heaven. It had to be. I was scared, no, I was terrified. This needed to be over. I needed a naked Channing Tatum.

More cracks and rustling sounded around me, it could've been me, but my logic wasn't the best right now, in my head something was chasing me. I was being hunted; at least that's what it felt like.

 _Please, god–_

I took a tumble off a small cliff, screeching all the while, landing face first again. Today was clearly _not_ my day.

"Why does that keep happening?" I whimpered as I pushed myself onto my knees and dusted my hands clean of dirt, only to have the end of a sword pointed at my _fucking_ nose. "Holy fuck!" I wailed, jumping back and falling on my arse. I looked up at the crazed red haired man wielding the sword and glared.

"Who are you? A spy?" He questioned in a deep voice; his glare matching my own. I watched as he advanced closer, his sword still poised in my direction. I shuffled back on my hands, trying to get away from the psychopath.

"What the _hell_?" I screeched trying to jump to my feet only to trip in my haste while the man followed my moves.

"Boromir, drop your weapon!" An elderly voice called out the familiar name to the man in front of me. I glanced behind what's-his-face to see an old man standing calmly beside a log, smoking a pipe and leaning against a . . . staff (?). The old man was dressed strangely, in fact it looked like he was wearing a dress made out of some grey material, but his hat was pointed and blue.

 _Well that clashes; Serena would be horrified._

He smiled behind a grey beard.

"The wench may be a spy . . . or a witch." I watched as Bor – whatever – turn to face the old man, but my attention remained on crazy in front of me; his sword still level with my head.

 _What kind of fucked up place is this?_

"She is no spy or witch, Boromir." The old guy said sternly, gesturing for Boramire – or whatever his name was – to lower his sword, which he did reluctantly. "She is the help I asked for."

"I'm . . ." I trailed off and gave the old man a _what-the-fuck_ look. "What?"

"You are not from this world." He explained patiently as he sat himself down on the log behind him that was near a blazing fire, and next to another scruffy looking man with chin length brown hair. I finally took in my surroundings; looking at all nine faces that stared openly back at me.

"Is this . . . Heaven?" I asked quietly, feeling stupid. I fiddled with the sleeve of my coat. I didn't like the attention, I have no idea how celebrities put up with it.

"No dear child, this is Middle Earth!" The old man said cheerfully as he puffed at his pipe.

"Middle Earth?"

I wasn't dead.

I was dreaming.

This was a dream, there was no way I died and went to Middle Earth.

A grin stretched my mouth and small spurts of laughter escaped my lips. And before I knew it, I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe and tears were running down my cheeks.

"You're not serious!" I gasped out and held my stomach as it ached like I just did a hundred sit-ups.

"I am quite serious, child." The old man said, not looking impressed at all by my laughing at him.

My giggles slowly started to die down when what he said sunk in. All I wanted to do was roll up into a little ball and cry.

 _Why, why me?_

I cursed whoever sent me here. I cursed every deity I could think of. Didn't I get a say? I'm supposed to be dead. I know I am; I can feel it. I was ripped away from my ending and put here. Who decided to place me in a fucking _storybook?_

"That's _fantastic!_ " I seethed as I felt rage boil through my veins and looked up into the starry night sky. "You bastards!" I shouted at nothing and grabbed the closest thing I could find, a rock, and launched it into the sky.

Tears clouded my vision, but I refused to let them fall.

"You inconsiderate wankers!" I hollered up into the air while chucking up anything I could get my hands on, only to have these objects fall back to the ground with a dull _clank_ , but I wasn't fazed.

"Dear child, calm yourself." Fucking _Gandalf_ grumbled from his seat, obviously not enjoying the show as much as his companions were.

"Calm?" I paused in my poor attempt at throwing my rage at God or the Universe or whoever, and stared blankly at the old bat. "I _am_ calm!" My high pitched screech sounded panicked; even to me.

"My lady, if you only took a breath. Perhaps you are injured." Scruffy said in a soothing tone as he made his way over to me; hands thrown up as if surrendering himself.

"Stop moving closer to me and let me panic!" I shouted at the man and launched a rock at his head, but he quickly darted out of the, causing the offending object to bonk the helmet that sat on the head of a short bearded man; earning a few chuckles from some.

And he wouldn't stop advancing.

"What is your name?" He inquired with a hushed tone.

"R-Robyn." I stuttered out pathetically. I will not cry, I will not cry. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.

"Like the bird." He stated and I nodded. "And where do you beckon from?"

"Melbourne."

He frowned deeply before tossing a look over his shoulder; communicating silently with Grandpa Gandalf.

"You're clothing is strange." He stated as he assessed my attire, slowly dropping his arms to his side. I folded my arms and took a step away from the group of _nine men._

"Says you." I spat out and took another step away as I glared at Scruffy and his merry men.

"We mean you no harm." Another voice piped in. My eyes followed the slightly accented voice and found blue eyes locking with my green. His gaze was too intense and I struggled to keep it. The guy was pretty.

 _Too pretty._

"My dear, you are in the company of the Fellowship." Gandalf stood and strolled over next to Scruffy. "And I am Gandalf."

"Yes, I already figured that out!" I still didn't understand. Why was I here? I shouldn't be here. I should be dead, this was wrong. "Why am I here?" I demanded.

"I brought you here." He stated it like it was obvious. "Well, the Valar did, but I did request it."

"Why?" I croaked out while my lips trembled.

"Because we needed aid for this quest; you will be our guide." He said it like I should be proud, like I was being received the highest honor. Like he didn't rip me out of my world.

"You killed me." I said hoarsely.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You _killed_ me!" I screamed and launched at the old bastard, only to be restrained by Scruffy. "I died because of you! That car didn't have to be there, but you did it!" Tears were pouring freely now as reality came crashing down. "You brought me here, when I should be _dead_!"

"I am sorry. I did not know." Maybe he was sorry, but it didn't help the pain I felt.

"You're sorry?" I cried. "I'll never see them again, and you're ' _sorry_ '?"

I fell to my knees, and Scruffy who is no doubt supposed to be The _fucking_ Aragorn, let me go as I covered my face with my hands. I felt like I had been hit by another car; the pain was almost too much.

This wasn't a dream, this was real.

I'll never see Serena or Mitch or Jessica again.

I'll never be home again.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

 ** _I'd love to hear you're thoughts!_**

 _\- 13teenxx_


	2. Chapter Two: Stressed Out

_"If we find ourselves with a desire that nothing in this world can satisfy, the most probable explanation is that we were made for another world."  
_

 _\- C. S. Lewis._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: _Stressed Out  
_**

 **Chapter Quote: _"Fuck this world."_**

* * *

I sat leaning against a tree a few meters away from where the group of nine camped; watching them interact with each other. I wanted to go over and scream at them for acting so casually when I was in so much distress. I still didn't really believe; I was hoping that I would wake up, that this would all just be some cruel dream.

I wanted a do-ever.

I wanted to wake up in my warm bed to Serena calling my name from our kitchen.

I wanted to see my best friends.

God, what was I going to do without Serena or Jessica?

I felt tears prickle the corners of my eyes again, but blinked them back. I've already cried, and crying will do nothing to help me now.

This was fucked up.

The whole situation was fucked with a capital fucking 'F'.

I sighed heavily as I brought my knees to my chest and burrowed my head down into my coat, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I was still sad; I was grieving the loss of my friends and my world, but anger had replaced most of that sadness. I was pissed at everyone and everything. I just wanted to scream; to let all these pent up emotions out, but I withheld.

With my mind not clouded so much by grief, I thought through my situation.

I was still angry at Gandalf, but even more so at these 'Valar' things. They didn't have to listen to the old fool's request, because everything works out fine in the end, but they did. If they were all mighty beings, wouldn't they have known that this 'quest' was a story, a movie, where I was from? Wouldn't they have known how it ended?

I wasn't needed here.

I wasn't _supposed_ to be here.

It was all messed up and defied the laws of nature.

I wanted to hate all of them, I really, really did. But Gandalf was right; he didn't know. The Valar did, so they were really the ones to blame. And I did blame them. How dare they bring me here? How dare they rip me from my friends, the people I consider my family, and put me here? If the car hitting me didn't kill me, then something here was going to. I wasn't going to survive this; surely they knew that?

But all this contemplation achieved nothing, because I knew I wasn't getting back to my home. I was stuck here. I was dead in my world, wasn't I? Was there a body to go back to even if they could send me home? Would I just be a lingering spirit in my world if the Valar somehow managed to some me back?

I had so many questions, and the only one who could possibly answer some of them was the old wizard.

Thinking about Gandalf made me think about Jessica. She was a huge fan of the old man, and I could just imagine the jealous look on her face. The girl was obsessed with both the books and movies; she even had several tattoos dedicated to her favourite character. And the only reason I even knew about The Lord of the Rings is because _she_ made me watch all the movies several times; though I refused to read the books, there were just too many words.

Someone like Jessica should've been sent, not that I'd wish this on _anyone_ , but it just seemed more logical.

 _Okay, pity party is over Robyn; time to get some answers._

I got up from my place against the tree, and marched over towards the wizard; earning some wary glances from Gimli, the dwarf, and Boromir, and sat down on the left side of the old man, seeing as Aragorn sat on his right.

"I'm still angry." I told him just to make it perfectly clear that he wasn't off the hook.

"Understandable." Was his only reply as he stared into the flames of the fire.

"I have questions."

"What would you like to know, my dear?" He turned his gazed upon me while puffing on his pipe.

"How far away are we from Rivendell?" Surely they had to be a great distance away; just before going up that bloody mountain only to come back down and go through that dwarf mine thingy?

"Four days by foot." Gandalf answered, and then nodded to himself.

"I thought you'd be further along." I pushed my curly blonde hair out of my face and sighed. "I hope you know you don't need me to get rid of the ring. You do it all by yourselves."

"See, a spy!" Boromir accused from across the fire; he was no doubt listening. "How else would she know of the ring?"

So, he was already somewhat paranoid and it's only been four days.

"No," I frowned at him. "Your 'quest' is a storybook on my world." I explained, hoping he wouldn't threaten me with the sword again. I placed my hands in my lap and fiddled with my fingers.

"You mean we're famous!" A little man with curly auburn hair called out excitedly amongst three other little men.

 _Hobbits! Their called hobbits, Rob!_  
I could hear Jessica's voice in my head, her tone filled with laughter.

"I suppose . . ." I'm in the presence celebrities; that's something I can cross off my bucket list. I watched the little man nudge the other beside him with the same hair colour, which earned him an elbow to the stomach.

"You know how this will end?" Aragorn inquired with a scowl.

"I sure do!" I said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Can you tell us?" The same little man from before asked, with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Absolutely not!" Gandalf grumbled before I opened my mouth. "Everything may change if she does."

"Just _me_ being here could've changed something already!" I snapped at the wizard and watched as he narrowed his eyes at me. I let out a breath and tried to reign in my anger. "But you're right . . . so no, I'm not telling you anything."

"But we have fans, right?" The same little man asked.

"Pippin!" The other red head who must've been Merry, scolded.

"What?"

"We're not allowed to ask questions." Merry muttered.

"It's a harmless question!" Pippin defended and then turned back to face me. "Who's your favourite?"

"I don't have a favourite." I answered somewhat honestly since my favourite, Arwen, doesn't join the fellowship.

"It's me!" Pippin declared and gave Merry a smug look.

"She said she didn't have a favourite!" Merry argued back.

"I like you all equally." I felt like a mother telling her children that she loved them all the same and didn't play favourites.

"But you like me a little more than the rest." Pippin smiled brightly towards me.

And then Merry launched, tackling the little guy to the ground. They both rolled around, trying to get the best of each other. They were shouting and laughing, and no one moved to break them apart.

"Does this happen often?" I questioned while placing my chin in my palm.

"Quite." Aragorn answered.

They mock fought for a couple more moments before settling again. It was quiet and a somber mood had falling both on myself and the fellowship. I suppose everyone was caught up in their own thoughts, maybe those thoughts we're about the ring Frodo carried?

Thinking of the dark haired little man, I looked up and found that he was already watching me, though when our eyes met he didn't look away like most would.

"Can I see it?" My question startled him, and the others.

"I do not think that would be wise, Miss Robyn." Gandalf answered looking down his nose at me.

"And why not?" I pressed. "It's why I'm here, isn't it? Shouldn't I get to see the bloody piece of jewelry I died for?" I glared; daring the wizard to deny me. Finally he sighed and gave a single nod to Frodo who sprung to his feet and came to stand in front of me.

He was the height of a four-year-old.

Slowly, he reached into his shirt and pulled on a thin chain that soon produced a ring at the end of it. It was small, the surface of it not a shiny as it was in the movie. In fact it looked kind of bland.

"That's the ring?" I raised an eyebrow at Frodo who nodded as I quickly snatched it up; bringing it and Frodo closer to get a better look at it. It looked a lot better on screen than in "real life".

There was a collective gasp, but I didn't pay any mind to it.

"It's so . . . boring." I frowned at the lackluster ring. "You'd think the bad guy would've put some jewels on it, made it silver; gold is just so cheap looking." Frodo laughed loudly and I gave him the ring back. Gold was certainly not my favourite.

"You do not feel the pull of the ring?" The blond guy with pointy ears, Legolas, raised the question before someone else could.

"Should I?" I asked back.

"Lady Robyn is from a world with no magic." Gandalf interjected. "Magic will not affect her unless it comes directly from the Valar." I suppose that's one thing I should be thankful towards the Valar for.

Gandalf then turned his grey gaze to the little man, "If you could trust anyone, young Frodo, it would be Miss Robyn."

Boromir snorted from across the way.

"We should rest." As if Aragorn's word was law, which it would be, the fellowship started to settle down. They pulled out what I supposed were a type of sleeping bag and itchy looking blankets. I got off the log and sat down on the ground, leaning against the massive thing; I rested my head back and closed my eyes.

"Lady Robin?" I cracked open one eye to see the pretty elf standing above me on the other side of the log. I wrinkled my nose up at him.

"It's just Robyn or Rob or Robbie; whichever you prefer, just don't put 'Lady' in front of it." I informed him with a serious look. I wasn't rich or royal; besides, it made me feel older than I was.

"As you wish." He said with a polite smile. "Here, I have no use for it this night." He held out a brown pack that I realized must've been his sleeping bag.

I reached up and took a hold of the surprisingly light weight material.

"Thanks," I paused and then asked. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am on watch." And with that, he took his leave.

"Good talk." I muttered but laid out the sleeping bag and fluffed the blanket that was actually soft, and nowhere near itchy.

I lay down upon it and looked up at the night sky.

I didn't know anything about constellations, but I knew that these stars were certainly not the same as the ones back on Earth. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. _No more crying, Robbie._ I won't cry, not anymore.

But I hoped. I hoped that tomorrow when I wake up, I'll be home. I'll wake to the sound of the radio playing and Serena and Mitch's happy voices making their way through my door.

I still hoped that this was all a dream.

* * *

I was eating cookies. I loved cookies – the only thing better then cookies were tiny cakes – there were just so many of them! And they were all for me! Chocolate chip were my favourite, and I was shoving them in my mouth and swallowing them without chewing.

 _So good in my belly!_ _Yaas!_

"Lady Robyn?" A voice called

I frowned; a cookie paused halfway to my mouth.

"Lady _Robyyyyyn!"_ The voice sang accompanied by something poking my nose.

My eyes snapped open to find Pippin only centimeters away from my face with his finger on my nose. I jumped away with a small scream, watching as he copied my actions.

" _Dude_!" I shouted. "Don't _do_ that!"

"My apologies, Lady Robyn!" Pippin rushed out as he got to his feet.

"Just Robyn." I mumbled and rubbed my eyes clear of sleep, my too long hair falling into my face.

"As you say La– Robyn." Pippin corrected himself and I gave him a tired smile which he returned.

So I wasn't dreaming. I'm still here, this isn't in my head.

I sighed heavily and stood; folding up the sleeping bag and blanket as I went. I looked around the small camp, trying to find the pretty boy elf who lent me he's things, when I realized it was still dark.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet!" I whined to no one in particular.

"Aye lassie, best get used to it." Gimli; who seemed to be just as upset as I was, muttered to my right a few meters away.

"Just to let you guys know . . . I'm going to be horrible company for the next three hours." I informed the group while pouting, though no one seemed to pay me any mind. I rubbed a hand over my face; letting out a groan.

I spotted Legolas beside Aragorn and started to stroll over towards the two. As I got closer I heard them speaking the pretty sounding language of the elves, but they stopped conversing when they realised I was making my way to them.

They looked as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar; both staring wide eyed at my approaching form.

 _I really want a cookie._

"Talking about me, were you?" I said jokingly when I arrived in front of them, but they simply stared at me. Once I realized they thought I was serious, I huffed. "I was joking. You know, making a funny?" Nothing. "I couldn't actually understand you . . ." I tried to explain, but still nothing. I sighed and pushed the sleeping bag towards Legolas' chest. "Here . . . Nice talking with you."

With that, I turned on my heel and stormed away.

 _Arseholes._

I came to stand beside Frodo, "Out of all of you, you're my favourite."

"I thought I was your favourite!" I glanced at Pippin to find him pouting beside Gandalf. I hadn't yet forgotten his wake up call a few moments ago.

"You're my favourite." I declared once more to Frodo.

The dark haired little man grinned up at me.

* * *

We had been walking for hours, and I'm not exaggerating. It felt like my feet were going to fall off. My legs ached something fierce, but I was determined not to fall behind, and kept pace with Gimli and the four little men.

Finally, Gandalf called for a break, and I sat where I stood. The sun was high in the sky, and my heavy coat was becoming unbearable. I started to undo the black medium sized buttons and had the heavy material off within a few seconds. Underneath the coat with a black long sleeved 'V' neck shirt, but it was still too hot, I peeled off the shirt and was left only in the white tank-top that was underneath that. I sighed in relief as a cool breeze glided over my too warm skin.

I started to comb my chaotic hair with my fingers, working out the knots as I did so before starting to pull it away from my face in a French braid; loving the feel of the cool air on the back of my neck.

The more the sun beat down on my shoulders, the more I realized that this wasn't a dream. I tried to tell myself over and over again, that this still might be a dream as I walked with the fellowship in silence, but with my sweating, the breeze, the scenery . . . I couldn't imagine this.

I had to accept this, because if I didn't I'd just drive myself mad.

 _Accept and move on, Rob._

I rubbed at my temples before folding my shirt and coat in my lap and looking up at the group that bustled around. The little men were excited to finally stop for food. Gimli sat on the ground like me, except he was sharpening his axe with strong smooth strokes. Gandalf was once again sitting beside Aragorn speaking in hushed tones with Legolas not too far from the two, keeping an eye out for trouble. And Boromir – well, he was staring at me, a scowl upon his features.

"What?" I snapped at him without thinking.

"You uncover yourself," He scolded. "Why?" His eyes narrowed at me and mouth set into a firm disapproving line.

"Uncover? What do you mean?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at, and I looked down at my shirt, it was low-cut, but I made sure that it was pulled up and my bra wasn't poppin' out. I was covered; all the important parts were covered.

"Like a prostitute." He stated bluntly; expression unchanging.

 _Well, fuck you! You, you stupid . . . stupid head!_

"Excuse you!" I stood up quickly with my arms crossed firmly over my _offending_ chest. "This is what the female body looks like. If my breasts _offend_ you, _don't_ look!" I hissed as I watched his face turn bright red, either out of embarrassment or anger; I didn't know which.

I picked up my forgotten coat and shrugged it back on, feeling the need to cover myself out of misplaced embarrassment, and shoved my shirt into the large pocket of my coat. I turned away to seat my arse somewhere else and found eight pairs of eyes trained on yours truly.

" _What?_ " I barked.

"Nothing!" Merry replied hastily; they all followed his example and averted their eyes.

I spun from them and made my way over to a flat rock further away from the group of nine. Seated and seething I glared at the horizon before me. I had forgotten how sexist and demeaning men were towards women of this era. I was a feminist and I refused to be told I was dressed like a prostitute because I'm wearing something a little too tight, and showing a little too much cleavage.

 _Fuck this world._

"You should not hold it against Boromir." I squeaked and started at the voice sounding beside me. When I peered over I found Legolas moving to take seat by me. He sat down lightly and stared out at the view before us.

It was a pretty sight with the rolling greens hills, the clear blue skyies, and the imposing mountains looming in the distance.

"I can hold it against him for a little while." I retorted.

He let out a low chuckle, "I suppose you could." There was a pause before he continued. "I wish to apologise for before. You merely startled both Aragorn and I."

I frowned at him; confused. "How?"

"The way you speak," Another pause; as if searching for the right words. "Is strange."

"I come from a different _time_ , a different _world_." I tried to rationalise. "Of course I'm going to speak and _dress_ weird."

"That you do." Legolas commented absently.

It was silent for a time, just sitting in each other's company. Occasionally I would get a whiff of him when the wind would gush past us. He smelt like peppermint and pine. It wasn't a bad smell, it was quite nice actually.

 _Did all elves smell nice?_

I turned to face the elf and squinted.

"Yes?" He tore his gaze from the view and locked eyes with my own.

"You're too pretty." I stated.

"'Too pretty'?" He inquired with a tilt of his head and a small smirk; reminding me of a puppy whenever they hear a certain noise.

"Yeah, like, _ridiculously_ pretty." I frowned and copied him by tilting my head to the other side. "All elves are really pretty, right?"

"That is what the humans believe."

"Jesus Christ," I scoffed and turned away. "I can't even look at you, you're so pretty."

"I am sorry?" I glanced up to see that he was genuinely baffled by my words.

"Why? It's not your fault you're incredibly attractive." A huff of laughter escaped me.

"You find me 'incredibly attractive'?" Of course, call a man handsome whether he be an elf or not, and their ego goes up by a hundred.

"It's what I said, isn't it?"

He didn't reply, just faced forward with his lips twitched upwards in a small grin.

 _Men._


	3. Chapter Three: Don't Let Me Down

_"Be who you are now, not what you were before."_

 _\- Beth Greene: The Walking Dead._

* * *

 **Chapter Three: _Don't Let Me Down_**

 **Chapter Quote: _"It's not working." I sung out just to be annoying and watched as Gandalf visibly bristled._**

* * *

"Who's _really_ you're favourite?" Pippin pestered me as we walked with the front of the group – a few paces behind Aragorn – his big hairy feet trying to keep up with my slightly longer strides. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. The little man just wouldn't let up until I announced that he was my 'favourite'.

"Frodo is my favourite within the Fellowship." I answered again for what felt like the twentieth time today.

"But it can't be!" He protested.

"And why not?" I looked down at Pippin with a raised brow.

"Just, because!" He pouted. "Then who is your favourite _outside_ of the Fellowship _?_ "

I smirked down at him, "Arwen."

"Who?" Pippin asked as Aragorn turned to look back at me with startled eyes.

"Aragorn's lady love." I clarified, sending Scruffy a wink.

"You know of her?" Aragorn questioned.

"All knowing, remember?" I tapped my index finger against my temple.

We continued to walk; I could hear Frodo speaking with Merry a few meters behind me, and Boromir speaking with Gandalf a few spaces in front of Scruffy. It was quiet for all of five seconds before Pippin looked up at me and let out a whine.

"But _why?_ "

"Because she's awesome," I told Pippin like it was obvious and he groaned. "Accept it and move on, little man." I scolded him. Pippin remained silent after that, still pouting, but at least he was quiet.

It had been two weeks since I was dumped here like a bag of trash, and with each passing day the reality of that hit me more and more. I would never be home again.

My friends thought I was dead (which technically I was); and slowly the grief will pass until I was only a memory.

 _Only a fucking memory._

So here I was with nine men gallivanting across Middle Earth to destroy an ugly ring.

"What's you're world like, Miss Robyn?" Pippin asked suddenly which resulted in my stumbling a little at the sudden question before I steadied myself.

"Very different from this world." I replied cautiously. Was I even allowed to discuss these kinds of things with these people? "In my world there are only humans, and we have huge cites with tall buildings."

I went for the vague approach.

"Really?" The tiny man scrunched up his nose.

"Yep."

"And what about your family?"

"Pippin!" Sam shouted in an annoyed tone, probably worried that I'd start snapping at all of them again.

His question gave me pause. My history was complicated, and I didn't feel comfortable sharing such personal details with a group I had just met.

I heaved out a long breath before deciding to give a somewhat ambiguous answer.

"My parents passed away when I was very young, and I didn't have any siblings." I kept it simple and short, that's all they had to know about that. "But I had friends, very good friends."

"Oh . . . sorry." He mumbled looking down at his hairy feet.

"Don't worry about it." I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It was a long time ago."

These are how the days passed. They all smashed together with the same routine _every_ single day. We get up at stupid o'clock, we walked until my feet started threatening to fall off, we rest and eat, we walk some more, sleep, and then start the whole process over again.

I wasn't a fan and I made it known.

I felt as though I had grown somewhat closer with the group. I certainly spoke to my four little men the most out of anybody; both Scruffy and Legolas were a close second (with me declaring Aragorn as my new best friend two days ago – which he replied with a huff of laughter. I haven't figured out what that met yet.), they were followed up by Gimli, and then Boromir, and finally Gandalf. I certainly had the most in common with my little men; food being the major source of conversation. They would tell me all their favourite dishes from home, and I would tell them mine.

Finally we stopped for a break at a cluster of rocks, which looked somewhat familiar. Sam started to pull out his cooking supplies while Aragorn made a quick fire, and I plopped down on my arse. Boromir offered to show both Merry and Pippin how to handle their swords, Gandalf and Frodo watching with Gimli giving his own opinion every now and then. And then there was Legolas who stood on a large rock with the gentle breeze whipping his hair around while somehow still looking neat and tidy.

I gave the elf a glare as I started to tug the knots out of my own hair.

 _I refuse to let a man have prettier hair than me!_

"What's that?" Sam asked as he pointed off in the direction of where Legolas stood. I followed his finger and saw the dark cloud he was referring to. There was a black mass of movement in the distance that was gaining speed and heading straight for our direction.

I froze, heart beating wildly. What part of the movie was this? Was this even in the movie?

Yes, yes it was.

 _Evil birds . . . So we'll be heading up the mountain soon. I don't want to climb a fucking mountain._

I untangled my fingers from my hair with a wince and stood up quickly, ignoring the nine men while they tried to guess what the dark cloud was and tried to find a place to hide.  
 _Hide, hide, fucking hide._

I finally found a small alcove off to the side and power walked over to it, Aragorn watching me with interest, before I disappeared into the small gap and sat down, continuing with my hair and giving my hands something to do to calm my racing heart; waiting for them to realize the threat.

"It's but a cloud." I heard Gimli dismiss. Boromir was quick to point out that it was moving too fast, and with the sound of Legolas' cry, I listened to the company rush around in a panic.

"Lie flat and still!" Aragorn hissed and I halted at his tone as a whole regiment of birds had broken away suddenly from the main host, and came flying low towards to group. They seemed uglier than what the movie depicted them as, and I sat silently as I observed the flying group pass overhead, in so dense a throng that their dark inky shadow followed them over the ground in front of me.

I didn't move from my spot until I heard Aragorn give the all clear.

I stood and dusted off my jeans and walked back over to the group.

"Where were you lass?" Gimli inquired in his rough voice as he pulled his axe from under a small bush where he had hidden it.

"Hiding." I shrugged my shoulders and started to button up my coat since the temperature was starting to drop down.

"You knew, and you did not warn us?" Boromir reprimanded with authority and narrowed eyes.

"I'm your ' _guide_ ', not your bloody psychic." I retorted. "If I tell you what's going to happen I'll mess up the timeline." And there was no way in hell I was going to do that because if I do that then the things that were supposed to happen won't happen, and new things will start to happen and I won't know when to hide.

My logic was sound.

"She is right Boromir." Gandalf agreed, but I figured he only stepped in so I'd quit hating on him, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I avoided the wizard more then I avoided Boromir.

Aragorn let out a sigh before nodding in agreement, "I think we ought to move on. Hollin is no longer wholesome for us."

"Pack your things, we head for Caradhras." Gandalf gave a nod.

"Wait, is that the mountain?" I asked, startling the group.

"Yes." Gandalf answered simply and gave me a look that basically told me to shut up.

I let out a loud groan and kicked at a pebble that landed a little ways off in front of me. Jesus Christ, how was I even going to survive in this godforsaken place?

"Goddamn _it_!" I hissed violently.

"What is it?" Merry asked wearily.

"Nothing, let's go climb a _fucking_ mountain." I turned and marched after the wizard, leaving the stunned hobbit behind me.  
 _I'm going to catch a cold._

* * *

I hated snow. It was worst then sand, because at least with sand you could easily make sure it stayed on the outside of your clothing. Snow on the other hand, melted and seeped into your clothes, and then proceeded to chill your skin.

I wrapped my arms tighter around me and blew out a huff of air, watching it fog in front of my face.

I heard a shout sound from behind and turned to find that Frodo had lost his footing on the slippery surface, and rolled down the slope towards Aragorn.

Scruffy helped my favourite to his feet, dusting off the snow as my little man regained his footing, and placed a hand instinctively to his neck; searching for the ring. I turned away then, knowing how this was going to play out, and continued to walk pass the others who stopped to see what was soon going to occur.

Once Boromir finished having a moment, the group resumed their trek up the mountain, Pippin calling out to me once realising I wasn't with them.

"Miss Robyn!"

I stopped, peeked back and waved down at my four little men, before seeing that Legolas was the closest to me because of his freaky elf powers and being able to walk _on top_ of the blasted snow. I waited for him and soon we were walking up the stupid mountain together. How romantic. Tell me elf boy, do you come here often?

 _I should've just waited at the bottom and hid behind a rock until they came back down._

"How are you finding the climb?" He asked, not at all breathless.

"Oh, it's just," I panted. " _Lovely!_ " I faced him and gave a strained smile.

"Would you like assistance?" He offered. _Well, at least he was a gentleman._

But I wasn't looking to be taken care of.

"No, I've got this!" I said breathlessly and forgot to pick my right foot up properly and fell flat into the snow. I popped right back up as quickly as I fell, "I'm okay!" I shooed away his hands.

"As you say, Miss Robyn." I heard the laughter in his voice, but refused to look at him.

* * *

It had gotten darker and the weather had turned south, which resulted in me having to bring my hood up that was attached to my coat; the redness sticking out against the white of the mountain like a beacon.

I had fallen behind Legolas a few hours ago, and was now walking beside Gimli, listening to him mutter away about how much he hated snow. _I'm right there with you, grumpy._

Soon, the pretty elf called out about a voice. I took this as my cue to waddle over closer to the wall of the mountain because _duh_!

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf called out in warning.

With an ear splitting echo, a large horde of rock slabs, boulders and snow fell from the mountain above us. Everyone shoved themselves flat against the cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone. I grabbed Merry's arm and pulled him towards me after watching him tumble down on to the snow covered ground.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the noise. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

I nodded my head in agreement with Scruffy, clutching Merry to my body and flinching back as more boulders descended from above.

"NO!" The stubborn old idiot cried back and stepped out on the ledge, standing on a pile of snow, and I watched as he started to shout out what sounded like gibberish to me. The wizard's voice was drowned out by a terrible cry and above where he stood lingered a great black wall-cloud; the wind muffling dark words that were being carried through the air.

Lightning struck out, creating an awful sounding _crack_ that hit the mountain somewhere overhead, sending a second avalanche and white ice upon us all. Before being completely covered in cold snow I saw Gandalf being roughly pulled back by Legolas.

And then I was buried by coldness. I no longer had a hold of Merry and before I could panic, I was being pulled out of the snow by Boromir. I gave him a quick nod before frantically searching for my little man. I sighed in relief when I found him a few paces away from me and dug him out of the cold that surrounded him; I held him close while he clutched onto my body.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir tried to call out over the raging of the mountain.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Scruffy argued while hoisting up my favourite from the snow.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli added in. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

"I just want off!" I shrieked, shivering badly and trying to mooch some of Merry's body heat. There were a few murmurs of agreement at my statement, but Gandalf looked conflicted; I didn't want to go into the fucking tomb either, but that's how the story went, and if I didn't get somewhere warm soon I was going to chuck a hissy fit.

"Let the ring bearer decide." The wizard finally spoke after too long.

Boromir growled, "We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the hobbits!

Frodo turned his blue gaze upon me. "You are our _guide_ ," He sent my previous words back at me; pleading with me. "Guide us!"

I was tempted to tell him to go to the Gap of Rohan, but stopped myself from speaking the words.

"The mines," I groaned out and squeezed my eyes shut before muttering. "Go through the mines . . ."

"Frodo . . ?" Gandalf left the unspoken question hovering in the cold air; clearly disapproving of what I told my favourite.

"We will go through the mines." The little man confirmed with a nod.

"So be it."

* * *

We stopped at what was supposed to be the entrance to the tomb/mine thing after taking refuge in a small cave in the side of the mountain and waiting out the blizzard. I eyed the too still pond and took a cautious step away from it. _Yeah, I know where you're hiding, you little shit!_ I stood beside Legolas, because let's face it, he's a bad arse and I'm more likely to survive if I'm hanging around elf boy.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli stated as Legolas gave me a strange look before watching the dwarf smack his axe against the stone wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf bit out with a snarky tone, still pissed about Frodo taking my advice and ending up here.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Pretty elf boy muttered sarcastically from beside me while Gimli grumbled.

I snorted and sat upon the ground; watching everyone mosey about.

Gandalf approached the rock between to trees and ran a hand over the cliff face, mumbling to himself.

"Ithildin!" He called out suddenly and I gazed openly as the stone beneath his fingers ran spidery silver lines that were faint under the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight . . . and moonlight."

Conveniently the moon decided to appear and the sliver lines grew brighter, outlining a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center.

"Oh pretty!" I said happily, earning a small smile from elf boy.

Gandalf gave a chortle at my statement, "It reads 'the Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend', and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Voiced Merry from beside Pippin.

"Oh, it's quite simple! If you are a friend you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf responded and turned his attention back to the door and spoke strangely again.

The old man was meant with silence.

"It's not working." I sung out just to be annoying and watched as Gandalf visibly bristled.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin followed my example.

The wizard glanced at the both of us, looking annoyed, and pushed on the doors. When that didn't work, he began mumbling to himself.

"What are you going to do now, then?" Pippin went on when Gandalf didn't answer.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf bit out and began to pace as Pippin looked away dejectedly.

I wanted to make a smart remark about the wizard being on his man period, but thought better of it. I didn't fancy being turned into a toad anytime soon.

Time passed slowly as I sat bored beside a now seated Legolas. It couldn't possibly take this long to figure out a bloody password, could it? I, of course, knew the password thanks to Jessica, and I was persuading myself to just shout it at them, but reigned in my self-control.

Merry began to throw stones into the water which made Pippin copy. I began to panic and called out before I could think. I wasn't going to deal with that monster before I was supposed to.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" My voice made the two jump and step away from the water. I pointed in the direction of the stone wall. "Sit down, the both of you."

They hung their heads, but did as they were told. I stared at the water, watching it become still once more before sighing in relief.

"You seem tense." Pretty boy stated, eyeing me carefully.

"I'm fine!" My voice was high while I didn't break eye contact with the pond.

He merely hummed in reply, but kept glancing over at me every few minutes.

I watched as the water rippled and I shifted, not so discreetly, closer to the elf.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo cried and looked up at the writing above the door. I wanted to say something along the lines of 'About time!', but paused when the water continued to ripple.

I got up quickly with Legolas following – finally realising why I was acting jumpy – and hid behind him.

"Speak friend," My favourite little man carried on without noticing the rest of our unease. "And enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

I peeked over the elf's shoulder and saw the water shiver. "It's a _fucking_ fruit!" I screeched hysterically, making Legolas flinch.

Gandalf mumbled the word and the mine door finally rumbled apart. I darted out from behind Legolas and ran into the "safety" of the dark tomb, still casting glances at the water, waiting as the others took their sweet time following.

Gandalf lit his staff up with a soft light that flooded the shadowy chamber.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli declared smugly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." He continued on happily; I felt sadness grip me by the shoulders and pity fill my lungs.

"And they call it a mine!" Gimli let a short chuckle. "A mine!"

"This is no mine . . ." Boromir muttered, eyes glancing at all the decaying bodies that made me want to share my lunch with them. "This is a tomb!"

The light revealed bodies' broken and battered bodies thrown carelessly about the chamber, and throwing creepy looking shadows across the room.

"Oh! No! _NO!"_ Gimli cried out, his voice cracking. I winced at his heartbreak and instantly regretted telling Frodo to go through the mines. If I told Frodo differently perhaps Gimli wouldn't have found out like this.

 _No, this is how it's supposed to be._

Legolas pulled out an arrow embedded in the skull of a fallen dwarf and examined it before throwing it away in repulsion. "Goblins!"

Weapons were drawn as I stood between Scruffy and Boromir.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir rushed out. "We should never have come here!" I flinched back at those words.

Slowly, the nine men started to backed out and towards the door.

"Now, get out of here! Get out!" Borormir shouted when I suddenly see Frodo grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by a long slimy tentacle.

I suddenly felt as though I was in a horror movie, because the blonde _always_ does something stupid, and in this scenario I was the blonde. I sprinted pass the others and threw myself at Frodo, clutching onto his hands; attempting to keep him away from another huge tentacle as it sprung out of the water. The monster released Frodo, and I pull him towards me, dragging him away as fast as I could from the water.

Expectedly for me, and unexpectedly for the others; more tentacles speedily shot from the water, one managing to slap me away from my favourite little man, and grabbed him once again by the leg and pulled him up into the air.

It started to happen too quickly to keep up.

Arrows were flying about, shouting could be heard, and swords slashing through limbs; it was utter chaos.

Finally Aragorn was able to free Frodo and we all retreated into the mine at Gandalf's command. Just before the whatever-the-fuck-it-was could reach us, the slabs of stone slammed shut, and the roof of the passage way caved in.

There is no light.

Only gasps and heavy breathing echoed around me in the darkness.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said softly somewhere in front of me.

I couldn't see.

Oh god.

I couldn't see _anything!_

"I'm just letting everyone know that I'm not an overly huge fan of the dark." I whimpered out when I felt something grasp my shoulder. "Something's _touching_ me!"

"It is only I, Robyn." Aragorn's deep voice sounded from my left.

"Oh my _god_!" I lashed out and smacked what I assumed was his chest. "Don't _do_ that!"

His hand left my shoulder with a chuckle.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked desperately, waving my arms out in front of me trying to make him come back. Instead I called out into the dark abyss. "Gandalf, how about turning on your staff now?"

Slowly, _too slowly_ , a very dim light started to glow in front of me. I smiled when I could finally make out the shapes of my fellow comrades in front of me, and I made my way forward, trying to watch where I was going. I felt a small pressure upon my shoulder again, and figured it was Aragorn until I heard his voice from in front of me.

 _Oh god, what was that?_

" _Help_!" I stopped dead in my tracks and tried not to make any sudden movements. "Something's crawling on me! _Someone_ get it off! Get it _off_! Get it _off_!"

Footsteps made their way towards me, crunching on unknown things that littered the floor beneath us. Gradually Boromir appeared in front of me, accompanied by Gandalf and his glowy stick. Boromir was before me and brushing off the offending thing from my shoulder with a quick flick of her wrist.

I looked down at the ground and watched as what appeared to be a large spider scurry off.

Boromir moved as if to squish it.

"Don't _kill_ it!" I yelled at him. "If you do that, all his spider buddies will try to avenge him!" I shivered at the thought of more of those things crawling over my body.

Boromir sighed and moved away, back towards the front of the group. How the hell he managed to see in this void of blackness was beyond me.

I was silently freaking out.

If I moved forward, that scary demon thing is going to eat me. If I stayed where I was then that very same demon thing is going to eat me. I was so conflicted that I didn't know what to do. I hated the dark; _hated_ it!

"You are afraid?" The lightly accented tone came from my right, right beside my ear and making me let out a small scream.

"Why do people keep _doing_ that?" I sniveled.

Legolas chuckled quietly, "You did not answer my question."

"I'm fucking terrified." I shakily whispered out honestly. "I can't see _anything,_ and that petrifies me."

Long fingers threaded through my own, making me flinch away before realising it was his hand and not another massive spider; I clung onto it like a life line.

"Come." Legolas said with a small tug; trying to get me to walk beside his tall frame.

"Can't you go first?" I asked childishly as I stood my ground, not moving an inch while he stood just in front of me; illuminated by Gandalf's glowy stick.

"Why?"

"Because if we run into a monster it'll eat you first."

"I only hope that I can be as brave and generous as you, my Lady." He sighed lightly as he stepped forward, still holding my hand in a firm grip while I grabbed ahold of the back of his tunic, and followed him further into the darkness of the mine.

"Are you sassing me?"

"I would _never_ , dear Robbie."


	4. Chapter Four: What Do I know?

_"Fear cuts deeper than swords."_

 _\- George R. R. Martin_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: _What Do I Know?_**

 **Chapter Quote: _"This is bad! This is bad! This is very, very bad!"_**

* * *

"We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf's voice rung out around us, continuing on as if my little freak out didn't happen. "There are older and fouler things than orc's, in the deep places of the world."

"Way to be positive, Grandpa." I bit out, which earned me a snort and a small squeeze of my hand from elf boy.

"Quietly now," Gandalf scolded. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

I cringed.

I wasn't going to be the most liked person when we got out of here; that's _if_ I survive the whole ordeal with the fucking goblin/orc things. _It's okay, they can all hate you until Gandalf comes back, and then they'll realise that it wasn't your fault and that you didn't murder the old guy._

It was a pathetic pep-talk, but it managed to relax the grip I hadn't noticed I had on Legolas' hand.

Time passed mostly in silence as we crept through the darkness. Conversation wasn't high up on everyone's to-do list, so it remained quiet. And silence made me uncomfortable. Mostly because I thought I was hearing things, like the sound of scuttling across the rocky floor. I was becoming paranoid; feeling like eyes were burning into the back on my head.

I jumped at the sound of small _clack_ somewhere behind us, and moved closer towards Legolas.

"Do not fear; we are being followed." Legolas spoke in a calm voice.

"Oh, because _that_ sounds so reassuring." I hissed back.

"It is only the creature, Gollum." Legolas ignored my bitchy-ness. "He has being following us since we arrived."

"The little wanker . . ." I mumbled. "I always felt a little sorry for the poor bastard."

"Why?" His tone sounded as if he were in disbelief while he looked over his shoulder at me; though it was dark, I had a feeling he could see perfectly.

"Well because . . ." I trailed off, remembering that I had to keep my mouth shut. "I can't tell you. Maybe once this is all over, I can?"

"I would like that very much, Robbie." God, even his voice was pretty. I sighed inwardly and tried not to blush; fearful that he'd be able to see it even in this dark hole.

I had no idea how long we had been walking, but if my legs didn't look fantastic after this was all over I was going to lose my shit. My muscles burned, and I swear that I pulled a butt muscle, but there was no way I was going to voice that to a group of men, nevertheless I pushed through the mild pain, keeping up behind elf boy.

I felt like I was walking through a haunted house. The place just had that vibe going on.

"We will rest here." Gandalf called from the front of the group, his staff brightening a little more so we could actually see properly. We were in a small corridor looking room, rocks and debris littered the floor, but thankfully no dead bodies.

I wiggled my hand free from Legolas' strong grasp and gave him a tiny thankful smile before making my way over to one of the walls and plopping down on the floor with my back against it. I listened as the group settled down for the evening (not that I knew if it was day or night). Aragorn gave in to my little men and allowed for a small fire that had to be extinguished straight after they had made their meals.

Sam got to work on dinner/breakfast while Frodo wandered over to Gandalf, and Merry and Pippin sat together near Sam smoking on their pipes.

The smell of the smoke wafted around the room, making my nose twitch.

I knew that smell, right?

"Is that weed?" I questioned the two hobbits; startling them as I did so.

"It's the finest pipe weed, Miss Robyn!" Merry answered happily before taking another drag.

I eyed the two hobbits. It was pot. They were smoking pot.

 _Jesus Christ._

I snorted.

"Uh-huh," I should've figured it out sooner. "No wonder you have the munchies all the time. . ." They had been smoking the stuff since I got here, but it never really clicked until now. The only reason I even really knew the smell was because Jessica's ex-lover was a marijuana enthusiast.

"Would you like to try, Miss Robyn?" Pippin offered his little pipe.

"Er, I'm good thanks." I held up my hands to stop him from coming over, and he complied; settling back down beside Merry.

I started to undo my braid and comb out my hair with my fingers like I did every other night; pulling out tiny leaves and sticks that wormed their way into the curls. I desperately needed to wash my hair – I just needed a wash in general, and I mean a proper wash, none of these quick rinses I've been having in any freezing rivers or creeks I could find.

I missed showers.

And soap.

 _God_ , _I missed soap._

I felt like having a little cry then and there.

 _I need a shower!_

I breathed in deeply, trying to calm down and got to work on re-braiding my hair in a messy French braid. Going through the motions and having something to do with my hands kept me from thinking too much. I was fine, and everything was going to be okay. I'll be able to find somewhere to clean off all this dirt soon enough, and I'll be fine. _No point in having a panic attack at this very second, so breathe, breathing's good._ As I tied off the braid and managed to calm myself down, Boromir came over to hand me my portion of food before sitting down beside Aragorn and tucking into his own.

We weren't the best of friends, but at least we decided to be civil towards each other after the "prostitute" incident.

The fire was snuffed out after we all finished eating, and the only source of light came from Gandalf's staff. Murmuring and snickering off to my left told me that my little men were stoned as fuck, I glanced over at them, though it was pointless as Gandalf had dimmed his staff even more; making it difficult to see once again.

"You know elven braids?" The inquisitive voice of Legolas asked from my right, making me jolt. I glanced over and saw his form outlined in the eerie glow.

"I need to put a bell on you." I muttered while glaring at him. "You mean this?" I gestured to my hair. "It's just a hair style from where I'm from."

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Yes, we elves only bestow them upon those we consider friend." He explained, eyeing the chaotic mess of a braid.

"I'm sorry, should I take it out?" _Good one, Robyn. You've managed to offend his people. You should've just left your hair alone._ I started to unravel the braid when slightly calloused hands wrapped around my own; halting my actions.

"No, please leave it." He spoke softly; his face a lot closer than it was before, though it wasn't in my bubble.

"Are you sure?" I tried to sound normal, but the feel of his hands on my own were distracting. It wasn't like holding his hand before, because I was scared then. Legolas was holding them because _he_ wanted to, and he hadn't let go.

 _Don't be ridiculous, he's too pretty._

"Yes." A simple answer.

"So, I'm your friend?" I smiled up at the pretty elf.

He laughed quietly, "I suppose you are." Legolas finally released my hands, and I tried not to be disappointed.

"Well, I have to tell you; Aragorn's already my number one bestie." There was a heavy sigh somewhere on Legolas' right. "He's in denial, but he loves me."

Another heavy sigh sounded.

"But you could be my second bestie?" I went on, deciding to ignore Scruffy and his undying love for me.

"I would like that." It sounded like he was smiling.

"Cool."

 _Don't blush._

* * *

I'm guessing it's been about three days now, I couldn't tell, so I just followed Gandalf's lead like everyone else. The routine every time I woke up in this dark place was the same. We would wander around in the dark, me clutching onto Legolas like my life depended on it, and trailed blindly behind him until Gandalf called for a rest.

Time went by a hell of a lot faster in the movies.

Finally we entered a large cavern; the ceiling was high, and rows upon rows of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, surrounded us. I watched as Gandalf wandered over and rested his hand upon the stone wall, running it along the surface. I was memorized at the sight of the silver veins running through it.

"The wealth or Moria was not in gold . . . or jewels . . ." Gandalf moved towards a dark pit, tilting his staff down towards it; illuminating the faces of every single one of us. "But in Mithril."

"Pretty." I whispered childishly; feeling Legolas' hand squeeze my own.

We all stood staring until the light faded, as if its enchanting spell had finally ended.

Gandalf broke the silence, "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

I perked up at that dwarf guy's name. I had seen the first movie of the prequel trilogy (confusing, I know) with Jessica who had dragged me along with her at the midnight screening because Serena refused to go. And Thorin-what's-his-face was a fine looking specimen, there wasn't any doubt about it. In fact the only reason I didn't fall asleep through the two plus hours of footage was because of that dwarf and his two sons/nephews or whatever the fuck they were.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli looked awestruck.

"Now there's a _sexy_ dwarf." I grinned, but received confounded looks from those around me. "What? The guy was attractive."

"How do you – no, I do not wish to know." Gandalf grumbled and turned back to Gimli. "I never told Bilbo, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

"You found Oakenshield attractive?" Legolas asked suddenly and I couldn't help but snicker at his moodiness as we followed after the others.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I inquired jokingly and waited for a sarcastic reply, however I was met with silence.

 _Well then._

I felt awkward when he still hadn't retorted, frowning at the back of his head. _Stupid elf._ I had the sudden urge to kick him in the shin. We moved off to the side and started to climb the stairs that led upwards.

"Why did dwarves think it was a good idea _not_ to have railings?" I whispered frantically when I accidentally look down into darkness. I shivered and tried to stay as close to the wall as possible. I almost screamed when Pippin was about to tumble off the side.

After another set of stairs, we came to a crossroads of sorts in the mine: the three doorways looming in front of us promising death. Gandalf was going to die, but not really, and then I'm going to die, but, like, be really dead. And it's just going to be fuckin' horrific and, and just complete _shit_. The panic was starting to bubble up within me, my throat tightening as if Darth Vader was performing his sith-y choke hold on me.

 _Jesus Christ, you gotta' calm down, you knew this was going to happen._

I tried to swallow down my panic, mental Robyn crushing my thoughts into a ball and throwing them to the ground before stamping on them and kicking them to the back of my mind to deal with later.

 _You got this, Robyn._

Gandalf was looking at all three doorways intently before announcing, "I have no memory of this place."

My perfect, not so perfect, control snapped and my emotions exploded along with my thoughts, and spilt free from my lips before I could control myself.

" _Great!_ That's _fucking_ great!" I ripped my hand away from Legolas and gave him a nasty glare, still annoyed at his sudden funk, and started pacing. "This is so fucked up. So _fucked_ up!"

"Robyn –"

"Leave me alone!" I snarled at Aragorn effectively cutting him off before he could get another word out and shoved my hands into my pockets; continuing to pace.

It was getting closer now; we were going to be overrun by those scary looking dudes. I was most likely going to die. No, I _was_ going to die. And if I didn't then they were going to blame me for Gandalf's "death". And they'll hate me. Especially Frodo: my favourite. I mean, I'd hate me to if someone's choice led to the death of a friend.

And I wasn't down with dying again.

It hurt the first time; it was going to hurt the second time.

 _Well of course it fucking was._

Terror started to set in; I could feel my legs starting to shake.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam were carrying on about god knows what, so I sat down away from the group trying to keep my emotions under control.

"There's something down there!" Frodo cried out, startled.

 _Gollum._

 _Sad, creepy little fucker._

I blocked out what they were saying, all I wanted to do was get out of here. The dark was suffocating and there was only so much I could take before I had a meltdown. The dark . . . it was nothing, an emptiness that could be hiding anything within itself. And that's what terrified me; you couldn't see what was hiding there with you in the dark.  
I just wanted to be able to _see_.

 _Just breathe._

I wanted to lead them out, but that wasn't how the story went.

Would it be so bad if I did?

 _Yes._

"Oh! It's this way." Gandalf said somewhat happily as he made his way over to far left doorway.

"He's remembered!" Merry shot to his feet and followed after the old wizard and down the too dark stairway with the rest of the Fellowship copying the little man. I followed the group.

 _You can do this; it's just stairs and their all there with you._

But I stood at the entrance of the doorway, willing myself to move forward.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meridoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf's voice travelled up to my ears.

I watched as the glow from Gandalf's staff grew fainter and fainter, but I couldn't make my legs move any farther. Fear had a firm hold over me and I couldn't get rid of it. I knew what was down there, but that didn't make it any easier; in fact it made it all the more harder. All I wanted to do was crawl under something and hide.

 _It's just the dark, Robyn. You can do this._

But I couldn't. I wasn't afraid to admit that I was the farthest thing from brave.

 _I can't do this! I – I just can–_

A hand grasped mine in the dark and I felt the familiar, slightly calloused fingers threading through my own.

I sighed in relief, and almost burst into a sobbing mess right in front of elf boy.

"Come, _Dilthen Aew_."

I gripped Legolas' hand so tightly that I thought I might break it, though it didn't seem to faze him as he pulled me down into the dark abyss with him, carefully walking down the steep stairs and quickly catching up to the rest of the Fellowship as we stepped into a more open space. From what I could see broken columns laid tumbled across the floor.  
I breathed in deeply before exhaling.

"Let me risk a little more light . . ." Gandalf mumbled, raising his staff and illuminating a giant stone hall. Tall carved pillars stretched far up into the arched ceilings. The sound of Gimli gasping reached my ears. "Behold: the great realm and dwarf city of Darrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam complimented as the Fellowship moved forward through the excessively long hall.

And all too soon Gimli called out and rushed forward towards the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted after him, but the dwarf was surprisingly fast. We followed quickly after grumpy dwarf; entering the dark and dusty chamber just behind him and found Gimli kneeling amongst the dead corpses by a crypt, sunlight shone down upon it in the center of the room.

The old wizard stepped forward toward the crypt and peered down at it; his staff light added to the room in a somehow chilling glow.

"No, _no_!" Gimli sobbed out, his shoulders shaking as he did so. I had an urge to go over and wrap him up in my arms, but I didn't think he'd appreciate it.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'." Gandalf translated with a weary sigh. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

As Gimli grieved with Boromir offering him comfort, Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and staff. I watched as the old wizard wandered over to one of the corpses, and gently pried a large battered book from the dead dwarf's hands; dusting it off before opening it and reading the paragraphs that were written inside.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas fiercely stated to Aragorn as I nodded enthusiastically beside him in agreement.

"'They have taken the bridge . . . and the second hall'." Gandalf read aloud. I wanted to go over to the idiot and rip the book from his hands while repeatedly smacking him over the head with it.

 _This isn't the time!_

The stupid wizard continued to read from the diary like it was fucking story time.

I turned to Aragorn, startling him. "We have to leave!" I hissed. "As your guide I'm commanding you to tell everyone to grab their shit and go!"

"'We cannot get out . . .'" Gandalf recited. "'They are coming'!" Finally he looks up at the rest of us and an uncomfortable silence settles over the Fellowship.

"Are you done?" I wanted to scream. "Can we _leave_ now?"

But it was too late for the silence was broken by Pippin as we all turned at the sound of the skull that once belonged to the body of the skeleton sitting on the well, cluttered down with a resounding _crash_.

Pippin slowly turned, shoulders hunched and face looking guilty, but doing so only made the situation worse as the rest of the body decided to respect the skulls decision and followed it down the well, trailed behind by a chain and bucket.

The noise echoed around us and no doubt to the rooms below; making the group wince with every _bang_ that was heard. Finally once it finished its decent, Gandalf whirled on my poor little man and unleashed.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf slamed the book shut. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" The wizard marched over to the little man and snatched his staff and hat away.

I was too busy freaking out to jump in and defend my little man from the raging wizard.

This was it; I was actually going to die this time. There was no way in hell I was going to get out of this alive.

 _BOOM!_

I tugged my hand out of Legolas'.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is very, _very_ bad!" I whispered loudly and started running around the chamber we were in, searching for something to use as a weapon while repeating the same words over and over again.

 _BOOM!_

A hand caught my wrist and whirled me around just as I picked up a dirty looking short sword that was covered in dirt and cobwebs.

"What is wrong?" Aragorn shouted at my jumpy form.

"Don't ask stupid questions at a time like this!" I screamed at him as I heard the third and final _BOOM_ ricochet around us. "Does this look sharp enough to you?" I waved my sword in his face and watched him flinch away.

Aragorn looked completely bewildered by my panic and stepped away from me like _I_ was going to attack him.

"Why are you just _standing_ there? Pull out your weapons!" I screeched.

I was mildly surprised when they all did as they were told.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

 _How does he even_ know _that?_

Boromir rushed towards the doors of the chamber just to take a jolly old look, only to have arrows miss his face by inches and sinking into the wood of the doors. Aragorn ran to Boromir's side, pushing the doors closed and trying to bar it.

"Get back and stay with Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted at the four little men and myself.

An animalistic roar sounded from the behind the doors.

"They have a cave troll."

With those words I was hiding behind Gandalf's tall frame in an instant, but making sure to place myself in front of my four little men.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli shouted from upon the crypt while brandishing his axe.

"Why are you encouraging them?" I shrieked, hoping to god that all the baddies on the other side of the door will just vanish.

The creatures began trying to break down the doors; their weapons crashing through the splintering spaces as Legolas and Aragorn stand poised and ready. With the first clear gap in the door, Legolas unleashed arrow upon arrow; shrill cries sounding out with every hit.

Abruptly, the fucking cave troll broke in; the doors flying open and the creatures pouring through; starting the battle. A wave of armor-clad orcs charged towards us while Boromir and Gimli engaged them in close combat as Aragorn and Legolas picked them off from a distance.

And then all of a sudden Gandalf was charging off into the fray, leaving me to defend the hobbits by myself.

 _WHERE ARE YOU_ GOING _?_

I turned to look at my fellow wide-eyed companions, "We get out alive or we die trying, right?"

They charged forward with battle cries at my words, their little forms dodging and weaving between the nasty looking creatures.

Suddenly one of the orc's were upon me, slashing a blade at my head; acting on instinct I managed to duck out of the way and plunged my short sword into the soft flesh of its side in retaliation.

 _Holy shit!_

 _I – I just killed that thing!_

 _Oh,_ fuck _yeah!_

"That's right cockhead." I muttered at the dead body with adrenaline pumping through my system before launching at another one who was coming up behind Sam, and managed to dispatch it quickly in a disorderly fashion. And that's when the cave troll finally stumbled in to the room, chain leading from its wrist to an orc's hand.

 _Fuuuck!_

I scrambled out of the way as it raised its arm and smashed it into the ground where I once stood. I clumsily got to my feet, sword still in hand with a cave troll hot on my trail. It kept coming at me as I tried to dodge and move around the other bodies in the room; slashing at anything that looked remotely evil and came too close.

 _You're supposed to go after Sam!_

"Someone get this fucker away from me!" I screamed at no one in particular as the thing brought it's mace down again. I jumped away, landing roughly on my knees, before rolling again as the troll kept bringing its mace down upon the ground trying to squish me.

It raised its arm once more to strike, but was pulled back by its chains by Aragorn and Boromir. The troll, frustrated, twisted its arm and yanked Boromir across the room; smashing him into the wall, completely dazed while Aragorn slung his blade into the neck of an orc that was approaching Boromir.

An arrow pierced the eye of a goblin that was charging at me and I silently thanked the pretty elf, because I certainly wasn't going to look for him in this chaos.

Another orc came at me from the side, and I managed to somehow block his weapon. It pushed down, trying to break my block while my arms shook at the strain. I jumped away as its sword came down, it twisted around following me and nicked my arm with its weapon; slicing through the fabric of my coat and cutting flesh.

I gasped loudly in horror.

"You _ruined_ my coat!" I jumped at the thing, stabbing the short sword through its neck.

 _Serena bought me this coat!_

I looked at the rip; not too bad.

 _I can fix it, right?_

Suddenly there was a long pained moan, and I turned to gaze at the troll as it collapsed to the ground: dead.

I watched as everyone rushed towards Frodo, thinking the worst.

"He's fine!" I yelled. "We have to go!"

They all looked at me in disbelief and slight disgust, as if I didn't care about my favourite's wellbeing. I sighed heavily, and rubbed my face with my free hand.

 _No one listens to me._

"He's alive!" I shouted, "If we don't leave now we'll all be dead!"

"Robyn is right, I'm not hurt." Frodo reassured his friends.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn's tone was one of disbelief as he grasped Frodo's shoulders.

I waved my hands around in exasperation, before starting to pace once again.

The sound of more orc's in the distance cut off anymore conversation.

"I fucking _told_ you so!" I scolded the group of men.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Shouted Gandalf.


	5. Chapter Five: On Your Side

_"It's not reasonable to love people who are only going to die."_

 _\- Kristin Cashore; Fire._

* * *

 **Chapter Five: _On Your Side_**

 **Chapter Quote:** ** _"I just want a big bowl of pasta."_**

* * *

"Move!" Aragorn shouted as we sprinted from the chamber.

My heart was beating wildly, my breaths short and raspy as I followed the group into a hall of pillars. Those . . . _things_ were so close behind us, their feet stomping out a fierce beat as they screamed out horrid battle cries while they pursued us.

Gandalf stopped first followed by Boromir, and then both Legolas and Aragorn; all drew their weapons in an outward circle. I stood to the side of Frodo, gripping his shoulder, my nails probably causing the little guy pain, but we were too focused on watching those creatures appear from behind as well as from the ceiling above; descending down the pillars towards us.

"We have to get through!" I shouted in a panic. If we got out of here sooner nobody would have to fake die. A few precious seconds can make all the difference, I was sure of it.

"That is suicide!" Boromir shouted back.

"So is staying here!" I pushed Frodo behind me as the creatures started to surround us; snarling and leering as they did so.

I spied a light; glowing and fiery down at the end of the massive hall.

"Oh no." I mumbled as a thunderous rumble echoed throughout the room causing the grotesque creatures to screech and flee in all random directions. An eerie quiet took over the hall; not one of us moving.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir demanded quietly while lowering his weapon.

"We need to go!" I made my way over to the wizard only to see him with eyes closed as if he were concentrating. I huffed but grabbed the material of his robe/dress and yanked him down to my height, watching his blue eyes snap open. "Listen here you idiot, we need to leave!"

The rumble sounded again, almost feeling as if it were shaking the room.

I released the old moron and stepped away. This world was too backwards; they wouldn't listen to a 'mere woman'. I wanted to shout at them; if I had a cock between my legs would they listen?

"A Balrog – a demon of the ancient world." I started to move away from the group of nine men – away from the creepy orange glow and continued off down the hall; hearing the monstrous growl that followed Gandalf's words, lighting the room in a disturbing orange glow.

"This foe is beyond any of you! _Run!_ "

Gandalf quickly caught up to me and gestured to the small doorway at the end of the hall; ushering me inside along with the little men and the rest of the fellowship.

"Quickly!" The wizard motioned us through a darkened passageway while lighting a torch and giving it to Boromir who took the lead down the flight of crumbling stairs; lighting our way. I could feel Pippin's tiny hands gripping onto the back of my coat; seeking comfort, though I didn't have any to give at that moment.

" _Stop_!" I cried out, watching Boromir take one step too many and nearly falling, only to have Legolas pull him back and away. The torch Boromir held slipped from his large hands and fell down into the inky darkness below.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn's voice sounded out – echoing slightly.

The wizard whirled around. "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" The order was shadowed by another reverberating roar. Aragorn made to move towards Gandalf, but I intervened before thinking and shoved him back towards the bridge that spanned between the hall and a cliff face. He looked pissed and opened his mouth to yell, I suppose.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf shouted in annoyance. I watched Aragorn's face shift from angry to hurt. "Swords are no more use here!" The demon thingy howled and I took that as my queue to descend another set of massive stairs, the sound of the fellowships steps following close behind.

I stopped myself before the gap in the stairs; proud that I caught myself before I fell, but stumbled as Legolas flew passed me and jumped over to the other side.

"Show-off." I sneered at elf boy. He threw a smirk my way, but it vanished as another rumble rung out. Foundations began to splinter and crumble around us; sending huge rocks tumbling down and into the nothingness below.

"Jump." Legolas gestured, his arms out and ready to catch me.

 _Don't think, just do._

" _Fuck_." I muttered harshly while taking a breath and throwing myself at him with eyes screwed shut. I was flying for what seemed like only a second, but then strong hands held my arms and pulled me safely away from the edge.

Gandalf was beside me in moments as arrows whistled through the air from a far off ledge, striking the stone steps of my companions. Legolas started to shoot back, piercing his targets like the expert he was.

Soon Boromir joined us with both Merry and Pippin', and then catching an airborne Sam in his arms.

The steps started to crumble away just after elfy pulled Gimli up. I watched in fascination as Aragorn pushed Frodo safely behind him. Stone structures around the mine started to collapse the closer the demon approached. Before I could blink, the stairs my bestie and favourite were standing upon slammed into the steps and had them leaping across, joining us in seconds (though it seemed I waited longer).

We were running again, down the remaining stairs with Gandalf leading the way. My lungs burned with the uneven breaths I was running with, the only thing that was pushing me forwards was the fact that I could die all over again; a wall of flame whirled behind us, heat licking after our little band of misfits whilst I could feel sweat roll down my neck. Gandalf steered our group towards the bridge, telling us to cross swiftly.

I know he doesn't follow, but I look behind anyway and see him face down the fire. A great form of black shadow appeared from the flames; its eyes burning like the fire that surrounded it. Massive bull like horns curled around its too large head.

"You cannot pass!" The wizard bellowed facing down the creature on his own.

"Gandalf!" Frodo launches himself forward though Aragorn managed to catch him in his unrelenting arms before Frodo had the chance to do anything stupid.

It's not like the movie. It hits me again how real this is. He's fighting this thing; shattering its blade to pieces. But it fights back; not willing to let us go. Gandalf raises his staff and sword,

"You – shall not – _pass_!"

The staff comes down upon the stone beneath his feet, causing a flash of white blue light to appear.

I turn my head to the side, blinded by the brightness.

I didn't want to see this.

I didn't want to feel the pain that this would bring.

There's more growling, the sound of the whip resonance throughout.

Frodo is the first I hear, and soon his companions follow; shouting out their grief at anyone and anything that will listen; hoping that their Gods will hear their anguish.

A shoulder barging into my own is what breaks me out of my haze. I glanced up to see that it was Boromir holding a struggling Frodo and carrying him up the stairs. I only moved when the arrows started to fly at me; a lost looking Aragorn following closely behind me.

* * *

The sun is blinding, and I shade my eyes from the glare.

The others . . . well, their grieving. And I couldn't blame them. Nobody likes to witness the death of a loved one. And here I was, the girl who knew what would happen. The girl who pretty much killed their friend; even though he's only faking to be dead, but I'm sure they wouldn't care about technicalities.

 _I was only a murderer to them now._

I winced at the thought.

I didn't want to have their betrayed gazes trained on me with disgust.

Glancing around, I see them all crumpled to the stone beneath them; shocked and confused, sorrowful and angry.

I did that. I caused that.

Guilt ate at me.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn called, wiping his sword clean of the lumpy black liquid.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir objected, trying to console both Merry and Pippin.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn reasoned with his face grim and eyes showing his remorse.

"You knew." I jumped at the sound of Frodo's voice. Peeking down at the little man and seeing the utterly miserable expression upon his face cut me so fucking deep. He was weeping, having no shame in showing me his sorrow.

"Yes." I murmured softly, feeling my eyes fill with unwanted tears.

"You _knew_!" Frodo exploded in anger, venting his aggravation to the only person who deserved it. We had the attention of the others now, but neither of us cared. "You could have saved him!"

"No," I shook my head sadly and sunk down to his level, my eyes meeting his and gripping his shoulders firmly. "If I had said anything, then we all could've died."

"But –"

"No," I interrupted him firmly, blinking back tears. "Gandalf isn't needed right _now_." Throwing little hints at the little guy wouldn't hurt, right? "You need to _trust_ me, Frodo. Trust me when I say that this was supposed to happen. Trust me when I tell you that you'll understand when this is all over."

He was silent, staring at me with those big blue eyes; tears streaming down his dirty face.

"I trust you."

I pulled him into a bone crushing hug with his face buried into my shoulder as I threaded my fingers through his curls; feeling the sobs tremble through his body.

* * *

It was probably lunchtime. My stomach acted like it was lunchtime. I tried not to voice my complaints about stopping for a break or something to eat. I felt like I was once again walking on thin ice with the fellowship. I couldn't blame them; they had every reason to distance themselves from me.

It just wasn't a nice feeling.

Maybe I should've said something to the old fool. Tell him that he was going to die (but not really). Though, wouldn't that mess up the whole outcome of the story; was it similar to time travel? Don't change anything in the past or you'll fuck up the future.

I wasn't sure, and thinking about it only got me a migraine.

I see Aragorn race ahead beside the icy water that gurgled across the dale, leaping upon a rock and looking into the distance. Once we've caught up to the ranger I realized why he looked so relieved. Framed by the blue sky and beyond the mountains stood a lush forest which I assumed was our destination.

"Another few hours and we will be in the company of the Elves." Scruffy stated and continued to lead our group. Gimli muttered something unintelligible and stomped on ahead, leaving me to drag my feet after them all.

* * *

It was late afternoon when we finally reached the forests edge. The trees stood tall and proud; unyielding to the wind that tried to make them bend. We were being watched by the Elf guards that were currently pretending to be birds.

I trailed behind the others, my feet protesting with every step I took.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli spoke with wary eyes. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

 _Jesus Christ._

"What a load of shit." I snorted. "If Galadriel's evil, then I'm the Queen of the World." I let out a cackle, remembering that in just a few hours Gimli will be head over heels in love with the "Elf-Witch".

"What I say is true, lass!" Gimli protested crossly. "She won't ensnare me so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

"Yeah, and I can walk on a flat surface without tripping . . ." I murmured while carefully avoiding a tree root sticking out of the ground.

"But you cannot." I didn't even flinch when Legolas suddenly appeared beside me.

"Sarcasm."

He made a sound of acknowledgement before we all had arrows pointed at our faces; though Legolas was quick to draw his own and step forward, partially blocking me from sight.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A tall blond elf appeared seemingly out of thin air with a single brow raised arrogantly.

"Is everyone here racist or is it just elves and dwarves?" I asked no one in particular while flicking a dead leaf off my red coat. I looked at the arrogant elf who was most definitely in charge. "You're Haldie-whatever, right?"

The elf didn't answer, only frowned, looking insulted.

"Well, are you going to take us to the lady in charge? We've got shit to do."

His frown deepened so drastically that his brow puckered.

* * *

I was really high up standing on a platform in the trees. I refused to look down or even at Gimli and my four little men. I'm not even going to recap about climbing a goddamn rope ladder up to this fucking tree house; it was embarrassing to experience and pathetic to watch.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir were speaking that pretty jibber jabber – introductions and being overly polite to one another.

And that's when Gimli lost his cool.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

"We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir retorted.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? (Jibber jabber, jibber jabber. Words I don't understand)."

"So racist . . ." I muttered.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn scolded the temperamental Dwarf; squeezing his shoulder none too gently.

Haldir ignored the two; turning his gaze towards Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He glanced back at Scruffy. "You can go no further."

Haldir turned to leave only to be followed by a persistent Aragorn trying to plead our case. A somber mood fell upon us all as we listened to the angrily whispered discussion between the two males.

I started to pace. Why was this taking so long? We should be on our way to Galadriel by now. She should be mind-probing us and sending us to bed, but no, we're still here; up on this godforsaken platform.

Patience was not a skill I had.

I marched towards Aragorn, watching as he straighten and turned to look at me, but I ignored him and gave my full attention to Haldir.

"Listen here Captain Asshat. I have been walking for hours, I haven't washed myself in a week, and I haven't eaten since yesterday. If you don't take us to see what's-her-face right now; well, I can assure you that I can be quite vexing."

Haldir's face remained passive until his expression changed to one of irritation; "You will follow me."

"About bloody time."

* * *

"I am so sick of walking." I whined while rubbing my tired eyes with the palms of my hands before I pushed the wispy curls that escaped my braid away from my face.

"Me and you both." Merry spoke wearily beside me.

"I just want a big bowl of pasta." My stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"Mmmm." Merry agreed halfheartedly.

"Caras Galadhon," I finally looked up when Haldir spoke. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

And then he was off, leading us deeper into the forest and the elf city. I was dead on my feet, struggling not to fall on my face while shadowing behind the group. I couldn't even take in the scenery of the place; only managing to focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

I have no idea how long it took us to reach the twisting stairs that circled around the trunk of an unbelievably huge tree with silver lights guiding our way. Far above our heads, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree branches loomed. We passed numerous platforms, but I couldn't tell you how many.

Finally, it seemed that we arrived. A curving walkway lied before us, leading up a low stair to an archway. We gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side. Before long a glowing couple descended hand in hand to meet our grimy group.

They looked like Angels, so bright, so mesmerizing.

The light eventually dimmed, and before us stood Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn.

I couldn't withhold my astonishment.

" _Holy_ shit, she's prettier than you." I whispered or what I thought was whispering to Legolas who stood beside me, as I nudged him with my elbow.

I didn't receive a vocal reply, just a small tug of his lips.

 _Don't think dirty thoughts. Don't think dirty thoughts._

Galadriel glanced over at me.

I snapped my gaze to my feet.

 _Lalalalalalalala!_

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, but he paused, taking in all our faces. "Nine there are here, yet nine set out from Rivendell. You have a new member, but I do not see the other. Tell me, where is Gandalf?"

Aragorn's head snapped up at the sound of the wizard's name.

"For I much desire to speak with him . . . I can no longer see him from afar." Lord Celeborn continued.

I kept my gaze solely on my feet.

The old man's fake death just kept hanging over my head.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." I winced at the sound of Galadriel's voice, so serene yet so sad.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame; a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas stated plainly, "For we went needlessly in to the net of Moria."

I flinched at the accusation.

 _Just dig the knife deeper, Leggie, I don't mind._

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not know his whole purpose." Galadriel said reassuringly. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

I allowed my mind to wonder. Her words showing me how real this all was to them. This was their home, a home that was being torn apart by something dark and twisted. Some part of me still couldn't understand how dire the situation was. I didn't know what war is like; I've never had to live during one, but that was what this was, wasn't it? War?

It seemed completely unreal, but it was real. As the days go on I have to remind myself of that less and less.

A clasp on my shoulder shocked me out of my thoughts, causing me to jump and gasp too loudly; words spewing from my lips before I could stop myself.

"Don't _do_ that!" I stressed as I turned on the person who scared me half to death; Legolas, and glared.

Legolas' eyes were shinning with amusement before placing his hands on my waist and turning me around to face a gorgeous elf woman with dark chocolate hair that tumbled freely down her back.

"Would you like to bathe, My Lady?" She asked with an easy smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" I agreed easily once I heard the word 'bathe', and latched onto her arm and followed her willingly towards my new love.

* * *

 _It's been too long and I'm a bad person. My excuse is that I'm a mother of a two year old and have also been blessed with a son._


	6. Chapter Six: Unusual You

_It's been so long and I'm so sorry. I can't apologise enough for putting this on the back burner, but life happened. I now have two little humans to chase after, and whenever I finally find time to sit and write, I usually pass out from exhaustion.  
But here is the next chapter! I can't promise another straight away, but I have _not _forgotten this story, I'm always struck with ideas that I manage to write down before they leave my brain, so it will be finished because I know how I'm going to end this story.  
Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance, and who have reviewed and followed. A couple of recent reviews actually prompted me into finally finding time to write, so thank you!_

* * *

 _"Believe me, when you die, it's everybody else's but your problem"_  
 _\- Cecelia Ahern, The Gift_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: _Unusual You_**

 **Chapter Quote: _"Rule number two: do not sass the teacher."_**

* * *

 _I am so clean._ So _clean._

My fingers and toes were wrinkled, but I didn't care because I was _clean_.

 _I never want to leave this bathtub._

I sighed happily while leaning back, resting my head on the lip of the too long tub. The elf lady whom I can't remember the name of mainly because I couldn't even say it, left me to my own devices but not before showing me little bottles filled with soapy flowery liquid that I assumed were to wash with, and walking out of the room muttering about finding more suitable clothing. . . I _think_.

Whatever, I am clean and that is all that matter's right now.

"My Lady, are you finished?"

I let out a small scream; water sloshing around and spilling onto the floor.

"I did not mean to frighten you." It was the elf lady again, her English or whatever was barely understandable, but she was nice and held in her arms what looked to be a towel with a concerned expression on her face.

"You all need bells." I muttered while trying to sink further beneath the water; my face feeling like it was on fire as I tried to hide my naked body from her view.

"I do not understand."

 _No, you wouldn't. No one does._

I shook my head, silently telling her not to worry about the ramblings of the mad bathing woman.

Perhaps I was going insane. Maybe this was all in my head. Maybe I didn't die. Knowing my luck I probably hit my head so bad from that stupid car that knocked a few too many screws loose. I was probably sitting in the loony bin, stuck in my own mind.

I shivered at the thought.

The elf-woman looked at me with her brow furrowed as she placed the towel beside the tub.

"Well, I shall leave you to dry yourself and wait for you outside to help you dress." She was gone before I could tell her that I had no problem dressing myself nor was I incapable of doing so.

I guess it was time to get out anyway. My fingers and toes had started to resemble prunes, no doubt that if I stayed in the tub I would turn into a one.

Sighing heavily I managed to drag my sore tired body out of the still warm water without breaking my leg as I stumbled out of the tub, and slipped on the wet floor. _I am so graceful_.

Roughly running the crazy soft towel thing down my body I almost cried. It had to be the softest thing to come into contact with my body for weeks. _Jesus Christ, pull yourself together_. I was amazingly dry within seconds; wrapping the towel around me and exiting the little bathing room with my ridiculously curly hair dripping down my back.

As soon as I entered the adjoining room, my towel was snatched from my person and another piece of fabric was being thrown over my head. I didn't have time to even feel fucking mortified to be naked in front of this unknown person. I was given back my freshly cleaned practical cotton panties and shoving my legs into them quickly as I felt the laces of the dress I was now wearing being tugged at.

The dress was made for someone who certainly did _not_ have my body type, and it wasn't floor length like the elf-lady's nor did the sleeves come down to my wrists, but stopped halfway down my forearm. It was too tight around my hips and bust which made it a little uncomfortable, but the plus was that it happened to be a pretty pink with tiny flowery patterns sown into the unusual silk-like fabric.

Again there was no time to protest before a comb was running through my already drying hair. I was surprised when it didn't catch or resemble a poodle; the woman was finished in two minutes and then instantly started to run some type of oil through it.

"Your companions have made camp upon the ground below." The elf lady finally spoke, her slender fingers running through the thick curls – smoothing them out. "Follow the stairs down and you will find them."

"Thank you." I couldn't express how grateful I was. I didn't expect to be treated in such a way. I didn't expect a bath or new clothes; even though we rarely spoke, she showed kindness.

 _She would be a Hufflepuff._

"You are most welcome," she replied with a soft smile before stepping away and handing me a round tin, just a little smaller then my hand. At the confused look upon my face; she explained: "For your moon cycle, the Lady Galadriel insisted. One cup every evening should do the trick."

 _Oh, I see._

And then she was shooing me down the stairs towards my merry band of misfits.

I joined the fellowship in the clearing just as Aragorn moved to sit beside a disturbed Boromir, catching the end of the elf song that echoed around us. Ours hosts had kindly spread a pavilion among the trees near a fountain, and in it they had laid soft couches, leaving food and drink for the fellowship and myself. The little men were settling down with their dinner close to each other, just far enough away from Gimli – who had passed out on the hard floor – that his snoring wasn't nearly as maddening. And Legolas sat not too far away from the four Hobbits, off in his own little world.

"Miss Robyn!" Merry called with a beaming smile. "You look very pretty."

"You look like a Lady!" Pippin added cheerfully only to be elbowed by Sam.

I snorted, "Your observational skills never cease to amaze me, Pippin."

"Here Miss Robyn." Sam handed me a plate of strange foods.

"Um, what is it?" I questioned while poking at a strange orange coloured berry.

"Dunno', tastes alright though." Pippin' spoke while smiling around a mouth full of food, completely oblivious to what manners were.

Right then.

I took my plate of food and sat myself down on a fallen log beside elf boy, and began to eat my meal in silence. _Food. Yas!_ I found the quiet a little awkward between Legolas and I, but tried brushing it off as my own insecurities. Maybe I should've sat with my bestie.

I felt eyes burning into the side of my face and with a quick peek up it clued me in that I now had Leggie's undivided attention. I was hoping that he would quickly dart his eyes away when I caught him gawking at me, but he maintained the eye contact until I began to get irritated.

Legolas' lips quirked upwards as if he knew he was pissing me off.

He definitely knew.

"Do you always stare at people like that?" I demanded after being goaded into snapping. "I feel like you're staring into my soul."

"I gaze because I admire your beauty." He retorted charmingly already turning his attention to the trees.

I cackled, "Yeah, well – what?"

 _I'm sorry, what?_

Was . . . was . . . what was _that_?

 _You smooth motherfucker._

No, no. No. Don't get ahead of yourself, Robyn. You heard wrong.

I felt completely muddled. And the feelings he stirred with a simple sentence made me want to punch Legolas in the face. I didn't want to catch any feelings. I could feel my face beginning to heat up. No, no, no.

No.

"What . . . what did you say?" I mumbled because my brain wasn't functioning properly.

"Hmm?"

"What'd you say?"

Legolas threw me a secret smile as he gathered the arrows that sat beside him and began checking them over for any damage. I glared at him suspiciously while shoving the rest of meal in my face; eating angrily, but when he didn't give in under my stare I gave up.

Maybe I didn't hear him correctly. I probably had water in my ear or something.

I went to bed shortly after finding out that the small tin I was given was filled with tea leaves. I brewed the beverage quickly and downed it before passing out in my newly given tent.

* * *

The sound of voices woke me the next morning. The sun was high in the sky and the hobbits sounded happier today then the day before – for obvious reasons.

The cot I slept on – which was situated in a small tent just for myself and away from the others in their own tent, was the most comfortable thing I slept on in weeks and I didn't want to leave or give up this tiny haven. If I could just stay here all day; grab a couple more pillows and a few more blankets, I would have a nest: a very comfortable nest. I would never leave my nest.

But the smell of food called to me and my stomach protested to its emptiness.

I pulled myself from the cot, sitting up and letting the blanket fall away from my body as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pushing my unruly curls away from my face with both hands; no doubt looking like a bird tried making a home out of it as I stupidly left it unbound the night before.

 _I'm so attractive._

I managed to drag myself away from my tiny haven, stumbling away from the cot and out of the tent, and over to the camp my companions set up – barely watching where I was going through half lidded eyes; rubbing at them as I came to a stop at the log that was my seat the previous night, and plopped myself down and unleashed a yawn.

"Mornin' lassie." Gimli greeted happily, sitting over on the left side of the small camp; his armor discarded in a pile beside him and dressed in what looked to be a soft cotton shirt.

"You too." I mumbled tiredly. After such a solid night's sleep I still felt so exhausted.

Gimli chuckled at something, but I wasn't paying any attention as I rubbed at my face tiredly; hoping I can wipe away my exhaustion, not that it worked - it was like rubbing at a stain that wouldn't budge. I gave a heavy sigh before food was suddenly in front of my face: sausages and scrambled eggs. I took the plate from the calloused hand and looked up into the handsome face of Aragorn.

"Oh hey, bestie." I gave him a sleepy smile, watching as he turned to sit beside me with a roll of his eyes and a smile quirking his lips; I pretended not to see.

We sat in companionable silence until Aragorn decided to open his mouth.

"You're to learn to fight."

I chocked on the sausage, and then chortled at the dirty comment Serena would've made if she were here. _God I missed her._

"You're funny." I said once I swallowed, and then snickered. _Swallowed._

"You must learn." Aragorn insisted.

"R _iiigh_ t," I drawled. "And you're gonna' teach me?" I raised an eyebrow at him only to have him mimic me.

"Yes." He grinned. "I can already tell that it will be amusing."

"Bastard," I mumbled around a mouth full of eggs.

He huffed in laughter.

"You will train with me today, and every other day with Legolas." Aragorn informed me. "Boromir will train the hobbits when I am with you."

" _Fine_ ," I sighed heavily. "This is going to hurt so bad."

"That it will," Aragorn agreed, smiling all the while like my suffering was hilarious. "But it will save your life one day, so finish your food and get dressed."

I grumbled but complied.

I finished my breakfast quickly and stacking my plate beside Gimli's own dishes before I hurried into my tent finding fresh clothes had already been placed upon my cot for me to wear. Grateful for not having to bother anyone about clothes, I dressed quickly; shrugging on the forest green tunic that looked simple in nature but was made from an even finer fabric then the previous dress I was given, and shoved my legs into the tan trousers that actually fit well. I pushed my feet into my sturdy boots and walked from the tent as I began braiding my hair away from my face; feeling it rest against the middle of my back like a comforting hand.

"The clothes fit well?" Legolas sounded beside me, his voice startling me only a little.

"Yes," I smiled as I brushed invisible lint from my sleeve. "Am I to thank you?"

"Only if it would please you." He retorted as he threw me a disarming grin.

"Oh, dear prince Legolas!" I began dramatically while clutching a hand to my chest watching as elf boy folded an arm across his chest while his elbow rested in his hand, and used his other to hide the fact that he was trying not to laugh. "Be still my heart, oh prince! You have blessed me with clothes!"

I swayed to add to the effect, hearing a snicker come from said prince.

"Should I faint?" I inquired, moving my hand from my chest and pressing the back of it to my forehead.

"Perhaps, you've yet to say thank you." He replied casually.

I snorted, "Fainting is too much effort, but thank you for the clothes." I beamed up at him, and was still smiling when I asked, "Are ya' gonna' watch Aragorn beat me up?"

Legolas blinked those baby blue eyes in a daze before seeming to register what I asked.

"He will not harm you." Legolas stated sternly as he cut a glowering glance at my bestie.

I lifted my hands in a placating gesture, "Whoa, hey, I wasn't offending his honor."

"I know." He looked back at me, confusion written all over his face before stating.

"Alrighty then." I fiddled with my fingers and rocked on my feet, awkwardness took over making my palms sweat.

We were both blissfully saved from the situation by the sound of Aragorn's voice calling.

"Robyn," I looked over at scruffy as he stood beside a relaxed Boromir (the first time I ever saw him relaxed). "Are you ready?"

I acknowledge his inquiry with a hasty nod, shooting Legolas a nervous smile and hurried over to Aragorn; thanking the universe for saving me from my own awkwardness, who was now leaning lazily on the tree behind him.

"Ready when you are!" I said with false cheeriness, which Aragorn caught onto by the grin he gave me.

"It would be unwise to have you travel with us and not know how to defend yourself." He spoke calmly, trying to appease me while guiding me out of our little camp and through the trees with a few members of the fellowship trailing behind.

"Yes, yes, I _know_." I huffed childishly as I folded my arms over my chest.

Aragorn chuckled.

We walked for maybe five minutes before coming to a small clearing that I assumed would be my training ground. I wasn't looking forward to it. No doubt I was going to be black and blue by this afternoon. Scruffy came to a stop in the middle of the clearing and turned to face me.

Gimli and Legolas were the only ones to join us, and I assumed Boromir stayed back because either the hobbits weren't finished eating or they were training back at camp.

Legolas held a wooden training short sword towards me, waiting until I grabbed it before handing an identical one to Aragorn; who gave a nod of thanks but had already turned around and walked a feet away from me before I could say anything.

"Charge at me." Aragorn commanded.

"What?" I questioned, completely baffled.

"Run towards me," his mouth tugged upwards as he explained. "I want to see your form."

"I have no form!" I snapped while waving the wooden sword around.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "If I see how you attack an opponent than we can go from there."

I gave a scoff, "You want me to run at you." He simply nodded as he drew his own fake sword out in front of his body with an air of confidence. I huffed out a breath and shrugged. "Alight."

I looked down at the wooden sword I held, trying to find a comfortable grip – which I'll admit took me awhile since I felt awkward as fuck - before I took off in a sprint, running straight towards Scruffy. And then the fake sword was out of my hand and I was flipped and on my back in a matter of seconds; my breath knocked from my lungs as I lay on the ground gasping for air.

 _Motherfucking, ow!_

"What did you do wrong?" Aragorn raised the question casually as he looked down at my prone form from above; his steel eyes twinkling with amusement on his otherwise stoic face.

"Wha . . .what?" I wheezed out.

"What did you do wrong?" He repeated calmly and patiently.

I frowned up at him, wondering if that was a trick question.

"I ran . . . at you . .?" I trailed off with a cough.

"Exactly." He nodded in approval; happy with my answer.

"But . . . but you _told_ me too!" I spluttered out as I tried to sit up, wincing at the twinge I felt in my shoulder. I had the sudden mental image of repeatedly smacking his head with that stupid wooden sword.

"Rule number one: Never rush towards your opponent." Aragorn lectured.

"You told me too!"

Aragorn ignored me and continued on like I didn't say anything, "You are weaker than most of the enemies you will face, but you are small; _quick_. Let them come to _you_."

"You sure know how to compliment a girl." I muttered.

"Rule number two: do not sass the teacher." Aragorn grinned as he held out a hand which I gladly gripped, and hauled me to my feet that I thanked with sticking my tongue out at him. "Take a stance."

I got what he meant, and stood with my legs apart while I watched Aragorn retrieve my wooden sword and hand it back to me – watching me as I gripped it the way I thought was right. Scruffy circled me until he was behind me, kicking my feet a little further away and pulling my shoulders back; pushing on them gently so my knees were bent just a little, and finally correctly my grip of the artificial weapon.

"In a battle adrenaline will work against you, it _will_ make you sloppy and you _will_ tire quickly." Aragorn went back to lecturing as he came to stand before me once more. "You must remain focused. You did well in the ruins of Moira, but you were careless and rash. Panic will be your down fall."

"Okay, no more panicking." I nodded, completely serious despite my words.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Everything hurt.

Hurt so _freaking_ bad.

I had just came back from a bath to soak my aching muscles and scrub the stale sweat that stuck to my skin after a grueling day of footwork and blocking. My arms and legs feeling like noodles as I plopped down on the ground leaning back against the fallen log from the night before, and rested my head back; closing my eyes and listening to the sound of my fellowship swirl around me.

The tug on the ends of my drying hair brought me out of my thoughts, blinking at the fading light of day and to the attractive specimen that had appeared beside me. I watched as Legolas wrapped a curl around his finger before unwinding it, only to repeat the action.

I observed until I had to voice my sleepy curiosity.

"Are you flirting with me?" I mumbled aloud without thinking through my choice of questioning. Of course he didn't know what flirting was, right? Do they even have flirting here? Do elves flirt?

He gave me a charming grin, but didn't answer.

 _Maybe they do . . ._

I willed the rising heat in my cheeks to disappear, but knew I was nowhere near successful when I watched his grin turn mischievous.

"I have never seen hair that curls like yours." He enlightened me to his inner thoughts, and continued to play with the thick blonde corkscrews of hair; coiling it around his finger and giving a small tug.

"The little men have curly hair," I commented with a soft smile as I watched his fingers. "Maybe if you ask nicely they'll let you play with their hair."

"Perhaps, but yours is wilder."

"If you're trying to give me a compliment, you're failing." I laughed quietly before looking up and finding his bright blue gaze already upon me.

He gave the curl another little tug and smiled, "I adore it very much."

 _Jesus Christ._

Damn he had a nice smile. Not to mention he wasn't too bad on the eyes.

I mean, he's definitely attractive. Okay, fine; he's fucking gorgeous.

Aragorn called for Legolas before I could make a remark, and then he was gone; getting up off the forest floor and fare welling me with an attractive smile, leaving me with a red face.

Like, _really_ fucking gorgeous.

I smiled softly and began to twirl that same curl Legolas had a hold of just moments ago, feeling a stupid smile tug at my lips but then it quickly dropped away as realization dawned upon me and my affections for the stupid elf repeatedly slapped me in the face.

Oh.

Oh no.

* * *

 _-13teen xx_


End file.
